Mission Zimpossible
by nny777slavelabor
Summary: a fatal mission with an evil plot leaves one irkan fighting a battle he had no idea about, please R+R
1. dear diary

~ Well before I start I just want to say this is the prologue to the actual story, but chapter one will be up very soon so please R+R p.s. this bit of information is very vital to the story. ~  
  
  
  
October 30, 2009 4:17 A.M Dear Diary-  
  
I'm writing this in fear that my words are the only thing keeping me alive, or even sane for that matter, but at this point insanity may be better than knowing my actual fate. I have been in this cell for over three years, I haven't heard my mother's voice, or even seen any of my friends since I was here. I've begun to question if they are even still alive. Death is heaven compared to this place my cell. I am forced to drink water from a bowl like an animal, once a week a guard comes in to change the filthy water they have given me, most of the time the male guards take advantage of my bound limbs and rape me. I wish one day one would just come along and kill me off.  
  
To this day I still do not understand what the hell I am doing in here. I've come to the conclusion that the tallest throw people in here for sheer amusement. I have done nothing wrong, I was a respectable military leader with 30 years of training under my belt. I often think they found me a threat. I was strong, but most of my energy has been drained and I am very doubtful that it will ever come back. I haven't slept in days, I should be used to the sound of others pain echoing among the stone wall of my damp hell, but I am not. I can never get used to it, when they kill someone they leave their body down here, the smell is over whelming at times, I almost vomit its so putrid.  
  
Although I dread the thought of what may go on during my sleep I am afriad I must, this is not fair, dear lord get me out!  
  
-Maroe- 


	2. its on!

Zim laid back and stretched out his long legs, he had been on Earth for five years and had grown quite a bit. It had something to do with the summer solstice, but every time it occurred he grew, he was now 5'7. About the average height of every other 16 year old in the 11th grade. Yes he was quite the site, almost as big as his tallest.  
  
Zim cocked his head back and let out a long sigh. Pulling on his boots he walked over to the mirror to adjust his human costume. He had made a few alterations over the years, now his hair stuck out with two long spikes in front, (think Nny) he slipped on his backpack, how he dreaded going to school. Just as he reached for the door handle his video screen popped up it was the tallest. "I told you he wasn't dead" red said in a whispered hush to purple. Zim was caught off guard and the camera was focused on his whole body. "Holy crap! Is that you!" purple said spitting out some juice he was sipping from a juice box. The two irkans stared in aww at how tall Zim had gotten, for many years they had seen only his face.  
  
"Zim we got to go bye!" purple said switching off their connection. Purple turned to red with horror. "Did you see how tall he was?!" Red nodded "what if . . . . . . What if he's taller than us, or worse what if he comes back and they seem him and throw us out, do you understand how horrible thing would be if Zim was our leader!" purple gasped. "Well then we'll just have to make sure he doesn't come back" purple said with an evil grin on his face. "aww you don't mean..." red began to say. Purple nodded "yes, and I know exactly how."  
  
"How?" red asked standing up. Purple stood up as well and grabbed a pair of keys from his pocket. "I'll show you." He led him to the dungeon like thing and unlocked the door. They walked all the ways to the last cell. Red tried not to look at the dead or dyeing bodies in the passing cells. "Here" purple said pointing into the room. Red looked into the shit hole room. They're laid a beautiful irken although she looked half dead chains bound her ankles and neck. "Who's that?" red asked. "That's maroe" he replied. Gazing in at her. "Like bone marrow?" red asked. He nodded. "Well how will she help us, I mean she looks half dead." Red pointed out. "Maroe is a military master mind, her talent is what made us win the invasion of the planet of broken glass. Best damn invader I've ever seen." Purple said with a sigh. "So tell me if she our best invader than why the hell is she in a prison? Huh?" red said bitterly.  
  
"Well about three years ago she began to question our authority, if we were really valid rulers because of our size, we sure showed her." Purple laughed to himself. Red just rolled his eyes as his partner unlocked the door. Maroe jumped at the sound. Weakly she lifted her head. "What do you want?" she asked with a tone of hatred. "We come with a deal for you, if you choose to accept, we shall give you your freedom."  
  
~ HOW DO U LIKE SOFAR? GOOD? PLEASE R+R IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME ~ 


	3. finally gone

Maroe walked down a long corridor two guards held her sides, when they reached a small room one of them removed a box from a tall shelf and handed it to her. She looked inside, it was the belongings she had the day she was prosecuted. After they gave her the box they brought her to an empty white room with an in-ground bathtub filled with hot water. The hot bath felt great she must have stayed in there for over an hour just soaking. When she finally crawled out she pulled her things out of the box. Her clothing all fit a little loose, and her boots felt stiff. They smelled of dust and mothballs but they were all as comfortable as she had remembered.  
  
That night she sat at a table with the tallest shoveling food into her mouth. "Umm.. do all females eat like that?" purple whispered to red. Red just shrugged. After dinner the tallest explained her mission. "This is Zim, you must destroy him in any way possible" purple said pointing at an enlarged photograph of zim. Red picked something up off the table that looked almost like a stun gun, he grabbed maroe's are and prodded her in the back of the neck with the device. "Ah what the hell!!" Maroe jumped back. "We have just planted a tracking device on you so that we know you are where you should be, if by any chance you do not go to your appropriate location, we kill you." Purple said with a smile. Maroe rubbed her neck and walk out to find her cruiser. "Bastards" she said under her breath.  
  
Maroe found her black cruiser under a cover. She looked inside and smiled, it was exactly as she remembered it. She hopped in and started it up. For a moment she felt like the past three years had never happened. For several months she road looking for the plannet until a small red light started blinking she looked down at her screen it showed a picture of a planet that was labled earth. "I'm here" she whispered.  
  
~HOWS U LIKES? R+R ~ 


	4. stupid boy

Maroe stepped off the ship and onto the solid ground. A cloud of dust swept up around her, as the night air filled her lungs. She mapped the land for potential areas to build her home base. "Here" she said eyeing an empty lot just outside of a few other homes. And in a few moments her base was complete. She looked at a screen of earth women and tried to decide what one she would imitate. "Their all so ugly!" she uttered a sick cry. She sighed and chose the best one, she had fair skin and green eyes with two purple pig tails and a little beauty mark under the right eye. "She will do" maroe stepped into a transforming machine to begin her process.  
  
Maroe stepped out a few moments later and looked at her reflection in a puddle, hard to imagine that she was not native to this planet. She decided that if she were to stay even if a short period of time she must get used to these horrid people. Slowly she walked down the dimly lit ally looking in all directions, "this place is awful!" she said stepping over a homeless man clutching onto a bottle wrapped up in a brown paper bag. "Do they all stink this bad?" she questioned in her mind. She neared the end of the ally and came to a brightly-lit area filled with cars busses people animals everything society had to offer.  
  
She walked out into the ocean of flesh and metal, people bumped her as they rushed by. It reminded her of the cities back home. "How the hell am I going to find zim?" she asked out loud, a few people turned their heads as they past but they kept walking. She turned around and began walking in the direction she had come from, cities always made her sick. She walked along a sidewalk in a small rural neighborhood. The lights from the city could still be seen. She held her head up to the stars and stopped walking, she wished she could be home.  
  
A sudden push made her fly back onto the pavement. She looked over to see what had forced her down. It was a small boy with a rather large head. "Oh I'm really sorry! Someone said they saw a UFO about an hour ago and I was just running home to see if I could find it in my telescope I didn't even see you." The boy blushed. Maroe shook her head and stood up. "Don't worry about it" she shrugged. "I'm dib" he held out a hand. "Hello dib, I'm maroe, do you happen to know a kid named zim?" she asked not sounding obvious. "Zim! Why would you want to find zim?" dib asked confused. "He umm...Owes me money?" she said laughing to herself. "Yeah I know him, meet me tomorrow at 3:00 at the school, that's when we get out I'll show you where zim is." The boy laughed out loud and dashed off. "weird kid" maroe said walking back to the house, "he could be quite useful" she chuckled and walked on.  
  
~~~~ Please R+R or I'll die!!! ~~~~ 


	5. fooled

Maroe stood impatiently out in front of the school. The hot sun stared down at her as if mocking her. A few minuets later a bell rang sending tons of kids running from the brick building. She spotted the kid with the big head she thought his name was deb, or maybe dab. She gracefully walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. "Hey, kid where's zim?" she asked. "He should be coming out soon" he replied eyeing the door. And sure enough there came zim. Maroe snickered, she walked towards him quickly and stepped in his path. He looked up at her with a furious look on his face. "You dare stand in the way of zim!" he shouted at her. She laughed to herself "this will be too easy" she thought with pleasure. "Who are you?" zim pointed a gloved finger at her.  
  
"I am Maroe," she did a slight curtsy and smiled. "Well what do you want?" he raised an eyebrow. "I must see you in private at once! I have an urgent message from some one with high ranking!" she said. "You don't mean..." He began to say. She nodded. "Meet me behind mc meaty's in an hour." And with that he dashed off. Maroe rubbed her hands together and laughed to herself "he fell right into my trap, I'll be free in no time"  
  
~ SO SORRY ITS SHORT BUT HEY NOT LIKE N-E ONE IZ READING THIS.~ 


	6. fallen for a trap

~ I do not own the song displayed in this chapter Fred Durst does ~  
  
"Are you going to kill him when you see him today?" red asked Maroe over their voice conference. "No, I'm going to lie to him, feed him shit until I gain his trust," she replied. "Well hurry up, I'm getting impatient" purple commented. "Yeah, Maroe he's getting impatient!" red chimed in mockingly. "I'm sorry, you cant rush these things, I promise I have everything planned out perfectly." She insisted. "All right, I'll give you two months, and if he's not dead, well kill you and him both." And with that the screen went blank. "ass holes" Maroe said sitting down in an over-stuffed chair. She turned on her digital radio and a few seconds later a fast pace rock song started  
  
Radio:  
  
"It's just one of those days, when ya don't wanna wake up Everything is fucked, everybody sucks You really don't know why, but you wanna justify rippin someone's head off No human contact, and if you interact your life is on contract Your best bet is to stay away mother fucker!, It's just one of those days"  
  
"Damn those humans don't even need us to destroy them, it seems they're doing a knock up job all by themselves." She sighed turning off the radio. She looked at herself in the mirror adjusting her human self and headed for Mc meatys.  
  
Zim stood impatiently behind the dumpsters tapping his foot on the pavement. Finally Maroe appeared. "Its about time!" Zim said approaching her. She gave him an annoyed look and pulled him further behind the dumpsters. "Now, if you really are what you claim to be prove yourself to me! Show me your true form!" Zim said trying not to be too loud. Maroe nodded and her costume vanished revealing a beautiful young Irkan. Zim's eyes widened. "hmmm...I do believe I have seen you, I don't think I could forget a face such as yours." Zim said causing Maroe to blush. "I am Maroe chief military commander, and are you flirting with me Zim?" she said laughing almost forgetting why she was their in the first place, she was their to destroy him not flirt.  
  
"Zim the tallest have placed you in my care, the feel you may be in great danger and that I am the only one suited to protect you, not that you need it or anything." She said convincingly. "Yes, the tallest are very wise, but I don't think I need anyone's help so thanks anyway." Zim said blowing her story off. "No, Zim you DO need me, I'm sure of it" she said with a twisted smile. "Very well, I shall take your word for it, and in the mean time you can aid me in my mission." Zim smiled.  
  
Maroe leaned down and kissed his cheek, "today begins the rest of your life" Maroe whispered in his ere, and laughed to herself. This would be too easy way too easy. "Already he trusts me" Maroe thought with pleasure. They walked out from behind the smelly dumpsters, Maroe quickly put her human form back into play. "Come, let me show you my base, I do not want you to leave my side, I put my udder most confidence into your ability to protect me, obviously the tallest must have felt I need to be protected by something and as long as they feel it necessary, you are to bound to my side." Zim said as if he were a brilliant scholar. "Well at this rate Zim will be dead by next Tuesday!" Maroe thought to herself happily pretending to listen to what Zim was saying.  
  
~ well that's not all more to come soon R+R or I'll die! ~ 


	7. prisoner

Maroe sat on the small sofa next to zim listening to him blab on about totally irrelevant things. "And this is GIR my robot" zim said pointing at a little gray robot. Maroe looked at it and raised an eyebrow. "ummm..he looks umm kind of well stupid." she said fumbling for the right words to say. "Yes, yes I know" he confessed. GIR trotted up to Maroe and hugged her leg. " I like you" he squealed. She raised her leg and flung him off sending him flying across the room and into a wall. Maroe laughed quietly to herself.  
  
That night while zim was sleeping Maroe sat in the large room talking to the two leaders. "Well are you ready to kill him yet?" one of them asked. "No, no, no! Not yet! I just meet him please give me time I promise I wont let you down. You know he may be a complete idiot but he's not THAT bad." She said with a sigh clicking the monitor off. "Maroe? I thought I heard something I came down here to check up on you" zim said sounding as if he were brave. "No, I'm fine." She said sitting on the sofa. He sat down next to her. "What's that collar on your neck for?" he asked. She poked at the metal collar around her neck and let out a long sigh. "Does it hurt? It looks a little tight" he asked. She nodded.  
  
Zim stood up and pulled her up with him. "Where are you taking me?" Maroe asked. "You shall see" zim replied pulling her into an elevator. They reached a lower section of his base. He led her over to a large chair like thing. She sat in it as straps restrained her. Zim pulled something from his backpack. It was a sadder. A small flame came from the tip. "Hold still so I don't melt your face." Zim said holding the flame to her collar. In a matter of seconds the metal band fell from her neck and into her lap. The restrains loosened and let her free. Zim picked it up and examined the inside.  
  
"Property of the Irken armada" he read out loud. He dropped the collar to the floor. "You, you're a prisoner. Why are you really here! They only put those on people who can't be trusted!" he said backing away. Maroe began to sob. Her whole body shook. "What's going on?" zim asked her.  
  
~ More soon!!!! Yes I'm a bitch for leaving you in suspense ~ 


	8. plans for freedom

~ Ok I know its been so long sense I wrote ANYTHING but I must finish this story for the love of goddess I must!!! ~  
  
Zim squinted hard at her for several moments before he was struck with an epiphany "great galactic gods! I know you!" he pointed in amazement. Maroe raised her head "you do?" Zim nodded "YES! You're the most devious military trainer irk has to offer! When I was in training I had your picture in a frame by my bed! Sometimes at night I would pretend..." Blushing zim stopped himself before he said too much. Maroe stood up and took a step towards him. "But why are you here? And why are you wearing a prisoners choker?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Maroe looked around before she answered, Zim's little robot sat on the floor poking at a frog. "I've been living in exile for the past 3 years, I was let free in agreement that I would kill you" she choked out. Zim's eyes grew wide. "But who would want to kill me" he said slicking back an antenna in a macho fashion. She rolled her eyes. "Well know that the collar is off they cant find me, please zim you're the closest thing to a friend I have. I need your help please help hide me." She grabbed onto his shoulders and lifted his face so it was level to hers. He could see she was crying.  
  
Zim did not feel comfortable with the thought of a "friend" but he could not let her down, he remembered so long ago how he would have done just about anything to even touch the soul of her boot; and here she was asking for his help. "Very well, I the AMAZING zim shall help you". Maroe wrapped her arms tightly around him with joy. "Oh thank you so much! You are indeed a true friend"  
  
Zim blushed from the compliment but did not allow her to see. "Well I better go to bed, I'll figure out what to do in the morning." He gave a quick wave and left. Maroe sighed and sat down, she pulled a journal out from her bag and began to write.  
  
Dear Diary-  
  
I cant believe I'm going to be free, I never thought it possible, I just hope this zim isn't as stupid as he sometimes seems to be, I'm trusting him with my life. If he succeeds in freeing me, I'm not sure how I shall repay him, he seems to take a fancy in me; maybe I should tell him I like girls. But theirs something about him..who knows maybe I don't just like girls after all.  
  
-Maroe-  
  
~ that's all for now R+R NOW!!!!!! ~ 


End file.
